


Human Indulgence

by NateRiver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NateRiver/pseuds/NateRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock wakes alone in his quarters in the midst of the night with an erection induced by his state of dream, there seems only one logical way to be rid of it. | Alternately: Spock is horny, and masturbation is the quickest way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Indulgence

Jim’s hands ran down the olive-tinted skin of an aroused vulcan’s chest, thumbs catching on dark nipples, fingers slipping over clenched muscles, and Spock’s head was thrown against the pillows, eyes hazy and staring into his t’hai’la’s bright blues.

“Jim-” Spock breaths, watching his lover bring his hands to spread his ass, grinding his entrance on the tip of Spock’s dick. Spock’s words fall, helplessly aroused at the sight, bringing his hands to Jim’s hips to steady him as the blonde captain lowers himself onto the vulcan cock, and all is quiet for a moment as Jim takes a few slow breaths, and Spock patiently runs his hands up Jim’s sides and to his shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

Their mouths meet, lips sliding over one another in a way only those who truly know each other can move. Jim’s hips move up, and down, and Spock’s hands guide him, noises escaping his mouth that he fully trusts Jim won’t judge, that he knows Jim loves and he loves Jim and oh god he’s never felt so loved than in in these moments-

 

Spock wakes with labored breathing and far too aware of the tent in his pants. 

Spock lets a sigh escape his lips, moving groggy hands towards the band of his underwear; he hadn’t had intercourse with Jim in eight.seven six days; in fact, he hadn’t even seen Jim in eight.two days - his lover was on a diplomatic mission to the surface that was taking far too long, in the First Officer’s opinion.

He throws the covers aside and runs his fingers along the base of his cock, taking his time; the pre-cum coats his fingers when he reaches the top and trails them back down, closing his eyes, coating his cock to prevent the unbearable friction. 

“Oh,” he whispers, moving his hand, attempting to control the pace, keeping a decently steady pace for a few moments before the image of Jim, from just a few weeks ago, sets itself into his head.

The blonde man, panting and needy beneath him, Spock’s lips moving across his neck, sucking at the pulse there. The musk of Jim’s sweat, the memory of those perfect pink lips widening in a perfect ‘o’ and sucking at Spock’s finger’s, tongue coating each appendage in human saliva-

Spock comes with a start, the sticky substance falling onto his bare stomach.

He’ll need a shower now, he thinks tiredly. Spock’s chest rises and falls, but his eyes remain closed, and he doesn’t move; his sated penis lays at his thigh, and he falls asleep.

*

If, when Spock wakes up, there is an equally-as-messy human curled around him and the sheets that will definitely need a wash, neither speak of it.

Except, of course, when James T. Kirk can't stop talking about coming home to find Spock covered in semen, obviously from a wet dream or masturbation, and how much of a turn on it was to see he still affected the vulcan - even in sleep.


End file.
